


On Different Pages

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Stiles' anger and Peter's frustration, they haven't really talked and too many issues are simply believed to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Different Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "assumption" and set directly after "Attitude Adjustment". Please remember that at this point Stiles does not want his baby and he's very harsh about it.

Peter's waiting for him at the door, his face a hard mask, but his eyes narrowed. He steps back to let Stiles past him, but then his hand comes down lightly on the small of his back, guiding him to the sofa.

"Peter," Stiles complains, "I'm tired and I stink. I just want to take a shower and sleep all day. Can't this wait?"

"No."

The intensity of the denial makes him shudder and helplessly sink onto the couch. Peter sits next to him turned to him, looking relaxed, but Stiles has learned to see the hidden tension in his mate.

Maybe his punishment isn't over.

"You can shower in a little bit. Alan will be here in just under an hour to examine you and then you can sleep, but we will talk first, Stiles."

Stiles frowns, then crosses his arms over his chest and mutters, "Whatever."

"Less than hour ago you apologized, brat. Did you forget already?" the Alpha snarls, and Stiles finds himself flinching back at the anger igniting his usually cold blue eyes. "Do you want to go back to that hole?"

"Do you _want_ me to lose this thing inside me?" he snaps back because he's not a fucking shrinking violet.

"Do not even think such a thing!"

"You're just lucky I _didn't_ lose it. I was cold and hungry and scared, Peter." He's still scared, because he doesn't want to be locked away again, but he can't seem to just keep his stupid mouth shut.

"You told me you learned your lesson. A microphone can distort a heartbeat, so I assumed you were telling the truth, but you weren't, were you." The silky yet icy quality to Peter's voice just makes Stiles mad.

"I don't want it, is that what you want to hear? Listen to my heartbeat now! I don't want it. I want to lose it. I want it out of me now. You've taken everything from me. This is wrong and abnormal and sick, Peter. You did this for power. Do you even want it for itself?"

Peter's skin goes ashen, his lips tighten, and his hand shoots out to grab Stiles who somehow manages to avoid it, shoving up off the couch and backing away.

"Don't touch me," he yells. "Don't fucking touch me!"

But, the Alpha follows him, grim determination on his face and in the lines of his body, and Stiles knows there's no escape. Backing to the nearest wall, he sinks against it, breathing hard, scared and shaking. Slowly he slides down to his butt and drags his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, as hot tears trickle down his cheeks.

"I just want to go home. I want my dad." He buries his face in his knees.

After a moment, a hand lightly touches his head, fingers stroking through his hair, and when he peeks up, he sees Peter crouched, concern replacing anger and frustration in his emotive eyes. When he speaks, his voice is soft but dull. "I thought...I hoped you'd come to accept carrying my young. You've always been so brash and so brave. Your fears never stop you. That first day, when all of this began, you came to me scared yet determined. I expected you to go back to mostly ignoring me, but you didn't. You surprised me. You constantly surprise me."

Slowly, blinking away the tears, Stiles looks up at him and Peter cups one wet cheek. "I thought I'd have to fight McCall for you, but you came to me. You let me kiss you there in front of both Packs, when I figured you'd want to keep us a secret. I made a lot of faulty assumptions about you." He lowers his hand and rises to his feet, reaching back down to pull Stiles up as well. "I truly believed you would accept the pregnancy by now. I didn't take into account the intrinsic stubbornness of your nature."

"You got a _guy_ pregnant, Peter. Why do you think I'd just accept that?" He's truly confused. He's never been able to understand why Peter thinks he'll just go along with everything just because he's gone along with the sex and being his Emissary and even the mating and...Oh. "I accepted the forced mating, so you thought the pregnancy just went hand in hand, didn't you."

Their eyes meet for a moment and then Peter looks away and huffs in annoyance. "You act so much like a wolf sometimes, I forget you're human...and young. Come back to the couch. Please."

Reluctantly, Stiles does so and let's his mate take his hand. "Werewolves, especially the born ones, have a biological imperative to breed. Take a mate, have cubs. It's the way it's always been done. If a Pack is stable, well settled in a community, we feel at ease enough to have large families. I'm the youngest of seven. Derek had two brothers who died in the fire and one years earlier at the hands of hunters while away at college."

"Jesus," Stiles breathes. The Hales had always been reclusive, home schooling their kids until middle school or high school. Stiles hadn't known Cora before.

"Our Pack isn't stable. Beacon Hills isn't safe, but the imperative remains." Gently Peter places his free hand over the bump in Stiles' stomach. "As well as the instinctive need to keep ones mate close. I can't let you go, Stiles, but if you truly don't want our cub..." He takes a deep breath and continues, sadly, "I won't force you to raise it. I'll love it enough for both of us."

Stiles believes him. Before, he'd thought Peter simply wanted the power siring his Emissary's cub would give him, but..."It's not just a power grab?"

"No."

They sit in silence and then Stiles squirms a bit. He's starting to smell himself. "Can I go take a shower now?"

"Will you take care of yourself and the cub?"

"Yes." He speaks truthfully. He still doesn't want it, feels like it's a parasite growing inside him, but Peter does want it. He loves it. Stiles believes that. 

End


End file.
